Can I keep you?
by home-of-the-lonely-writer
Summary: Afte Y/N visits her adoptive father at the Avengers Tower, she meets the whole team for the first time. Just like a certain raven-haired god, who has been punished and has to stay with the team.


Tip from my side: if your dad, mum or any other relative is a super hero, especially if he is a part of the Avengers, never forget that! I did, and that lead to me standing in the living room of my adoptive father, Tony, and having various weapons pointed at me.You see, I'm currently having troubles at my college and decided to take a break and visit my father, completely forgetting that he is Iron Man and that the 'Stark Tower' was transformed into the 'Avengers Tower' and that said Avengers, are now living there."Who are you?" Natasha Romanoff, Russian Agent, rough childhood. She pointed one of her guns at my head and I had no doubt that she could blow my head off."(Y/N) Stark. Starks daughter? Well adoptive daughter. Where is he anyway?" The way the others looked at me was really amusing. Only one of them, who I guessed was Loki, looked rather bored. He didn't even bother to stand up and point anything at me."Miss (Y/N), should I inform your father of your presence?" Ah, how I missed Jarvis. Before I went to college, as lonely as it sounds, he was my only friend. "No thanks Jarvis. I will tell him myself, but where exactly is he?" "Right here." I turned around and saw my father standing there, with his arms outstretched, ready for a hug. And a hug he received."I missed you Dad." I buried my face in his neck. "I missed you too kiddo." He squeezed me harder against him, kissing my scalp."I see you already met the others. This is Thor, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and behind them on the couch is Loki." He pointed at each one, but as soon as he mentioned Loki, a snarl took over his face."You do know that I have a TV at the college. I know who they are. All of them." I laughed and the other lowered their weapons."So Tony, you never told us you had a daughter, and such a gorgeous one too." Thor smirked and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady (Y/N)." He took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. "So, how's your brother complex going Thor?" Loki, tried to hide a laugh, at which he clearly failed. Thor, on the other hand, looked at me with wide eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. "What?" I laughed, rolling my eyes."Is my room still available?" Tony nodded and I grabbed my bags, making my way to the elevator.As soon as I was, what the others thought, out of earshot, they began asking tony questions. Even though, it was mostly Thor asking what I meant with 'brother complex'.No one noticed the handsome god making his way to the elevator too."So you are Starks little princess." He didn't look at me, just stared at the elevator doors."I'm neither little nor a princess. I'm his adopted daughter. I guess we have something in common." I smirked at him. Before he could talk again, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened."Excuse me." I walked out and smirked to myself, picturing his face.

Finally in my room, I noticed one problem. The last time I've been here, I apparently still had my 'pink phase'. My walls were pink and so was my most of my furniture. That was a real problem."Jarvis. Where is the next interior centre? Oh and I need some new clothes and a new wallpaper. This one won't do." I left my bag on the floor and exited the room again."Anything else, Miss (Y/N)?" Jarvis artificial voice inquired. "Yes, I need my father's credit card and a car. Send the location of the store to my phone, would you?""The location is send. And I think your father's (F/C) would be to your liking." My phone buzzed and I had the location."I think so too Jarvis. The keys are still where they always are?" Jarvis answered with a polite 'Yes Miss' and I took the elevator up to the living room again."Hey sweet pea, do you need anything?" Tony sat with the others, drink in hand."Yes, your credit card." I shot the others a tight lipped smile, looking back at my father. "What for?" He stood up and got his wallet out of his jeans pocket."Have you seen my room? It's pink." He laughed and passed it to me. "Need any help?" "I'll let Jarvis let you know when I'm back so you can help carry most of the stuff to my room. And maybe we can fix it together." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Of course kiddo."

After my shopping trip, I drove back to the Avengers Tower, telling Jarvis to let my father know of my return. The answer wasn't really what I hoped for."Your father asked me to tell you that they had to go on a mission. He is sorry Miss (Y/N)." Jarvis's voice followed me to the elevator. Biting my tounge, I shook my head."I know Jarvis, I know." I moved the wallpaper and everything I needed to remove my old wallpaper to the elevator. The new floor I chose, was too heavy, so I had to wait for my father's return anyway.I brought all the stuff to my room, but immediately lost my interest in redecorating it.It was almost lunch time anyway, so I decided to go to the kitchen and cook something for myself.I didn't expect Loki to be sitting in the living room, reading."I thought you were out on a mission." I checked the fridge and cupboards, deciding what I should cook. "Well, they never take me with them. Not that I'm complaining." Loki didn't look up from his book, but his voice was softer than I expected."Know how that feels. Want something to eat?" I leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at the Trickster God. "Deepens on what you're cooking." "I thought about Carbonara." I took everything I needed out of the fridge and the cupboards, laying it out before me."What is that?" Loki quietly came up behind me, surprising me. "God, Loki! Warn me the next time you sneak up on me!" I looked at him with wide eyes, but he just grinned."There would be no fun if I did that, pet." He looked over my shoulder at the ingredients, still grinning. "Don't get used to the nickname Loki. My name is (Y/N) and you'll call me exactly that."He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but nodded."So, do you want some, or not?" I looked at him and put my hands against his chest, trying to get a little distance between me and the god."Why not?" He went back to the couch, leaving me alone in the kitchen.I was in the middle of cooking when my phone buzzed."Hey dad. How's the mission going?" I put the phone between my right ear and shoulder and continued to stir the pasta."Just fine honey! You fucking-! Sorry, I just wanted to -Oh come on!- check if everything's okay -Asshole!- over there." He was still in his suite, fighting against whatever."Everything's perfect. Call me again when you're finished. Love you." I hung up before he could answer, taking my phone and putting it back on the counter."Miss (Y/N), I am supposed to tell you that your father loves you too." "Thanks Jarvis."Deciding the pasta was ready, I put a sieve into the sink and lifted the pot. I was just sieving the pasta when Loki appeared behind me again, affectively scaring me. I let go of the pot and the hot water splashed onto my hands."Oh for fuck's sake!" I fell to the floor, pressing my hands to my chest. Loki, looked worried for once."Where does it hurt?" He put his hands out, waiting for me to put mine into his."Stay away you creep! God!" Huffing he took my hands and the pain almost immediately lessened. Loki closed his eyes and focused, his hands becoming colder by the second.And there was something else. His hands turned blue and some sort of pattern appeared on his skin. Slowly, his whole body, at least everything I could see, became blue and had the same pattern. The next time he opened his eyes, they were blood red. But that wasn't it, there were also so many emotions in them. Fear, insecurity, shame. All those emotions were behind those eyes that looked at me pleadingly. Pleading that I don't throw him away like so many others did.I took my hands out of his and a new emotion appeared, hurt. Seeing this, I immediately put my left hand back in his. With my right, I touched his cheek. It was as cold as ice but I didn't pull back. I couldn't. All the emotions were gone, replaced by confusion and happiness."You're not scared?" After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Why should I? You're beautiful." He huffed and pulled back. Before I could say something he vanished into thin air, leaving me alone on the kitchen floor.

I sat there for about ten minutes, until Jarvis asked if I was alright. After telling him that everything was fine and he mustn't tell my father about what just happened, I finished cooking. As soon as I was done eating, I filled a plate and brought it to Loki's room. It was the first time I noticed that his room was on the same floor as mine.I knocked on the door and waited for a response, which never came. So I slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was in green and gold, there were also a big bed and a very comfortable looking reading chair. The walls were lined with bookshelves the reached the ceiling."What do you want?" His voice as sharp as the knife he was playing with in bed."I just brought you something to eat. If you still want it." I walked inside the room and put the plate down on his nightstand. "Well, if you're in a better mood, I could use your help. My room is just down the hall, last one on the right. See you!" I was just about to leave the room when he grabbed my left hand."How are your hands?" He inspected it carefully, but didn't find anything, so he let go again. "I'm sorry about that. I'll be more careful from now on." He looked me in the eyes and I knew, even though he was the God of Mischief, his words were true. So I nodded and left his room, getting ready to work on my room.

It took me a few hours, but I managed to break down all my furniture. Now I remembered why I asked my father to help me. It took a while to get all the stuff out of my room, but somehow, I did it. I brought it downstairs into the garage, leaving it there for the moment.Taking the elevator, I went back up again."Jarvis, put on some music. This will take a while."Dancing to 'Back in Black' from AC DC, I began to scrape the wallpaper down. Even though Tony wasn't my biological father, we had a lot in common. We liked the same music, were intelligent and loved building things. He had his suit and I had my hover board. I only used it on the large campus, what can I say? I'm too lazy to walk all the time and it's a lot faster.It took me some time to convince the University council to allow me to use it, but it's definitely a pro to be Tony Stark's daughter. And I never broke something.Well…except for the time one of the other students ran in my way. And the time the board had a malfunction. Oh, and the time…! Let's not dwell on the past…right?Either way. We had enough in common for him to be my real father. The only thing that wouldn't fit, is that he actually wanted me. Sure, I was the one that practically begged him to adopt me, but he still chose me.Being absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice the handsome god entering my room."Midgard to (Y/N)?" He tapped my shoulder, making me spin around and threaten him with my spatula."Loki! What did you say about not surprising me?!" I took the spatula down and looked at him with wide eyes. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't react." Huffing I turned around and continued scrapping at the wall."Do you need to get that down?" He stood in the middle of my room, looking around."Yup. All four walls need to be bare." I could barely finish before Loki snipped his fingers and the walls were naked."Can you also put those up on the wall?" I pointed at the wallpaper rolls, lying on the floor.Snipping again, my walls were covered in the wallpaper and the rolls were gone."My ceiling should look like a sky full of stars." I grinned at the men-I mean god, in front of me and he smirked. This time, he moved his hands around and a few seconds later, my ceiling was covered in blinking stars."Wow." I looked around my room, more than happy with the result. "I thought they took all your magic?" He smirked at me. "They took enough from me so I can't escape. But I can still teleport inside this place and I can use a little magic. Enough to help you redecorate your room.""Perfect! Come with me!" Taking his hand, I pulled him to the elevator and to the garage, where my new floor still waited."By the way, what is a 'creep'?" Loki looked at me, confusion written all over his face. We were standing in the elevator, going down.I couldn't supress a snicker. "A person that kind of scares you, but…more like…I don't even know. Google it." "Google?" Face palming myself, I stepped out of the elevator, walking to the pyramid of floorboards."This needs to go up into my room." Nodding, he snipped again and the pyramid vanished."Can I keep you?" I took his hand again and pulled him to the elevator. Instead of answering my, very serious question, he chuckled and followed me.Upstairs he changed the floor for me and asked me if I needed anything else."Well…a bed would be nice. But all the shops are closed by now. Your magic is not enough to teleport things from a magazine or the internet into this room, is it?"Loki shook his head."You can sleep in your father's bed. His other half isn't here right now.""Yuck no! I don't want to know how many times the both of them had sex in there!" Chuckling at my response he walked out of my room."Wait! Can I sleep at yours tonight?" I leaned out the door, watching his back."Who says I don't masturbate?""You probably do, but you're not my father! That only makes it half as gross.""Be my guest!" He entered his room, leaving me grinning at the door to my room.This is definitely going to be fun.


End file.
